Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle is a gargoyle from Scaris. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality Rochelle is from Paris, France. occupied a roof near a great cathedral. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all there is to know and chose Monster High as her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices people make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Deuce Gorgon despite knowing he is already in a committed relationship with Cleo de Nile. Rochelle is an aggressive individual. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Rochelle's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Rochelle's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own autonomy. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. Physical Appearance She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older elements, much like Draculaura. She has long, pink hair with teal streaks. Her face is very animal-like, complete with striking pink eyes, wings and horn-like ears on the top of her head. Her skin is also speckled, giving it a stone-like appearance. She has bright pink lipstick with grey and pink eyeshadow. Classic Monster Rochelle is a living gargoyle. Gargoyles, or actually grotesques since "gargoyle" in architecture refers exclusively to those statues designed to help the water flow from the rooftops, have become part of the cultural monster line-up in the '90s. Two of the most influential pieces of fiction to use grotesques and/or gargoyles are the 1994 series Gargoyles and the 1996 movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Relationships Family Except that her parents are gargoyles, nothing is known about Rochelle's family. Friends According to her bio, her best friends are Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam. Pet Her pet is a gargoyle griffin named Roux and she has belonged to Rochelle from the time she was hatched. Romance According to her diary, Rochelle has feelings for Deuce Gorgon, whom she met when she was late for class and bumped into him. Deuce lost his glasses and was surprised to find gargoyles are immune to his gorgon powers. Rochelle, meanwhile, got a good look at him and his beautiful eyes and fell in love. Though she knows Deuce has a girlfriend and is loyal to her, she's not ready yet to give up on him and keeps looking for ways to meet him, for example she had Roux steal Deuce's casketball to lure him to her, Rochelle has talked about her feelings with Robecca Steam, who disapproves of her pursuits, fearing for her friend because of “the inevitable heartbreak”. Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Rochelle Goyle. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2012: Whereas her three doll peers are on display at the American International Toy Fair, Rochelle Goyle is represented only by a silhouette-type cardboard cutout. * February 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * February 28, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her diary debut in Meowlody & Purrsephone's 'Campus Stroll' diary. * Early April, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's first doll is released as part of the Main V4 series. * Early April, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile art is revealed. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her animated debut in "Escape From Skull Shores". * September 5, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Dolls Main V4 Profile art - Rochelle Goyle.png Rochelle-monster-high-29313723-396-546.jpg Rochelle-in-Ghouls-Rule-rochelle-goyle-31459653-332-346.jpg *'Line:' Main V4 *'Release:'Early May 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' X3650 :Rochelle wears a cross strapped halter top with black and white stripes, and a skirt with a stained glass design that's made to reflect the sun in rainbow patterns. Her shoes are grey stone open toed heels which she wears with pink fishnet socks. She accsesorises with a neckalce and braclet whith the fluer de lise sign along with a black headband in her bubblegum pink and blue hair she comes with a roux figurine a diary a purse and a black stand and brush Gallery TV special gallery Rochelle-in-Ghouls-Rule-rochelle-goyle-31459653-332-346.jpg|Ghouls Rule appearance Merchandise gallery DSC02974.JPG DSC02973.JPG Copia de 420882 296137947106217 176997059020307 767309 929882056 n.jpg 424166 254587834618875 146794715398188 599105 1815735469 n.jpg 418132 349092971787621 241967855833467 1091772 1954358758 n.jpg Dibujo.jpg Rochelle-monster-high-29313723-396-546.jpg 917HMNtssUL._AA1500_.jpg Miscellaneous gallery Rochelle Goyle's Bio.PNG|Rochelle Goyle's bio Backofbox (1).png Bio rochelle.png|Rochelle Goyle Bio Notes *Her catchphrase is "Timeless beauty set in stone". *Her name translates to "little rock". *The Rochelle shown at the toy fare is drastically different from the produced doll; her skin is more mottled, she is shown with earrings reused from Gloom Beach Ghoulia and is missing her headband, her hands also appear larger than the produced dolls. *In her official artwork, she has no earings in, but on her doll she does. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Gargoyles Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls